Imogen's Fire, Lilah's Fury, and the Prince's Passion
by OddestModest
Summary: A pouty prince and his thoughts on a certain guardian... said guardian's thoughts on her current situation... and a hunter who's mad because she didn't get invited to the party... Story and part of title inspired by the shader of the same name. May or may not continue.


"The White Rose of the Reef", that's what they called her. An Awoken guardian who returned to the fold upon the Queen's call. The destroyer of the Black Garden, slayer of Crota, defender of the Last City, and legendary warrior of the light - had come to avenge the Awoken.

As the days passed and the wolves fell, the stories grew. Her beauty was only matched by her deadly grace, they said. Her mastery of the void was like no other, and she truly radiated with the light of the Traveler. And though the Awoken did not put much stock into the glory of the Great Machine, the people held her up as a shining example of all they could be. She was a true asset to the Queen's arsenal, and the citizen's were grateful.

Well, all but one that is. Uldren, Prince of the Awoken and leader of the Crows, did not care for the poster-child of his people's vengeance. Awoken or not, those filthy Tower guardians did not belong in his home and among his people! It was simply inconceivable! She was constantly in and out of the Reef, gallivanting around and plotting with Petra. They even made up a room for her! It put a sour taste in his mouth. Bad enough that his sister dined with the mutt on occasion, but for it to live in the Reef? Disgusting.

Variks taking a liking to her didn't help either. He loved poking around her ship and chatting with her - both of which she was happy to oblige to. Master Ives praised her intellect and Brother Vance only ever spoke highly of her. It was absolutely infuriating. She was a simple warlock and nothing more; hardly anything noteworthy.

But what really ate at him - what truly ignited his fury... was her complete lack of personality. All of his attempts to remind her of her disgraceful origins, to put her in her place - were met with the most neutral and cordial of reactions. They weren't even reactions at all to be honest - he truly had no effect on her. She did not care at all about the Prince or anything he did.

Was it really just him? He could have sworn he saw a glimpse of a real smile once, the faint echo of her laugh when Petra or Variks told a joke. But he was always on the receiving end of forced politeness and nods, strained smiles and stiff bows. What he would give for something, any kind of emotion or sign of weakness that he could exploit to his advantage. But she was too damn reserved - the people called it "gentle" and "saint-like" - but it was just ridiculous in his book.

He would just have to keep watching and waiting, at least until something more interesting came along...

* * *

Imogen sighed. This new nickname was really starting to get old. She suspected Variks had something to do with it, but Petra just laughed and said she deserved to be respected and adored by the people. She was very good a what she did, yes - but she was no Mara Sov. All this attention was really uncalled for.

She had struck a bargain and had returned to repay a debt -that was how this all started. She respected the Queen and would not have been able to destroy the heart of the Black Garden if she hadn't provided the location. And true, she was Awoken, but as Uldren so constantly and nicely reminded her - she was not a true citizen of the Reef. Yes, she now lived there, but that was more out of convenience than kinship. She was constantly in and out of the station, completing bounties and running ops with Petra. Having a personal place of operations only helped her serve the Reef that much better. It wasn't like she was on some quest to fulfill her destiny and rejoin her supposed people. But they had accepted her more than she had anticipated, and she did make a number of allies. Life was pretty good.

Still, she longed for the day when the she was no longer in the Queen's pocket, and she could walk the familiar corridors of the tower once again. While she was widely known and respected among the vanguard, she didn't feel so held to a standard there. In the Tower she could be herself. Thinking of the vanguard leaders... gathered around their table, debating current events... made her heart ache. But this was where she was needed and could do the most good, so this is where she would stay - for now...

* * *

Of all the stupid things! If Imogen was a rose, then by the light of the Traveler Lilah was the thorns!

She was fine with being left behind in the Tower when Imogen was going to be gone for a month or so - but not when she moved there and became some hero of the freaking people?! Like what, she was just supposed to miss out on all the fun? No way in hell!

They want to really end this hunt? Then they needed a hunter, and she was one of the best. Who do you think was on the great warlock's fireteam when she assaulted the Black Garden? Whose knives cut down thrall after thrall as they made the perilous journey down into the realm of Crota? It damn well wasn't Cayde (much to his dismay), it was her! Being left behind was not her bag and she could only do so many Crucible exercises before she got sick of it. There were Fallen to fight and she would have her fill!

So... this was how the pink haired human ended up stowed away in a cargo ship, then disguised as a Royal Guard waltzing around the Vestian Outpost.

(don't ask how she got it the get-up, it's not a story worth telling)

Where the hell was that twit anyway? Don't get it wrong, Imogen was her best friend but that didn't dissuade her irritation with the white haired warlock. Her stupid room had to be around here somewhere...

* * *

Ugh, Uldren was so bored. Court intrigue was so dull, and he was waiting for reports back from his scouts before he could move ahead on any of his projects. Being a leader was so tedious at times. All work and no play makes the Prince a dull boy...

Perhaps he would go bother the guardian - she isn't said to be out on any missions currently, and he could go for another attempt to crack her shell...

There is no rest for the wicked as they say...


End file.
